Until now
by BayleeKK
Summary: AU.ROTS AU. After Satine's death, Obi-wan finds a letter from her, telling about some girl. Obi-wan travels to Alderaan, respecting the woman's last wish, to find Baylee. But, then some discoveries are made, secrects are revaled, and nothing is still the same. Nobody supspected how one person can completely change the fate of the galaxy...
1. A simple letter

Until now…

1.A simple letter

(Third person P.O.V.)

It wasn't exactly a letter, just a… note. Looking like it was written very fast, for nobody to notice. And for only one person to find…

_Obi-wan,_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm probably… dead. I'm sorry, for all this things I didn't have time to told you; but I bet that you've already known them… I love you, with all my heart. That's the one thing I can say for sure. _

_There's one other person I want to be informed about my death. Her name is Baylee, she's_ _sixteen and student in the National Academy of Alderaan. I can't tell you why I need her to know, it's just too complicated, but please do it for me, as my last wish. She's very important to me… Always yours,_

_Satine_

It was _her_ handwriting, Obi-wan was sure about that. But who was this girl for her, and why she wanted to tell her so bad?

,,Maybe if they had been close, she shouldn't get to know about it?'', he thought, but mentally kicked himself. ,,No. If Satine, wanted that, I have to respect her last wish…''

And he headed to the Council chambers.

-So Duchess wanted you to inform this girl about her death?- Mace Windu eyed Obi-wan curiously.

-Yes, and I'm asking you to let me go there…- Obi-wan tried to act as modest as possible, even if he was at the same state as the other members.

-But you know that you are needed here for another assignment- it didn't even sound like a question, Obi-wan knew that.- besides, you don't even know her!

-But Satine knew her!... Please, it was her last wish…

-If it was her last wish, respect it, we must- said Master Yoda, who hadn't said a word on this meeting- go, you can, Obi-wan…

Mace sighed.

-If you say so, Master…- he couldn't argue with the Grand Master. But when Obi-wan walked out, he exploded- Master ,how could you let him? You know that he's needed to…

-Important, she was to him, Master Windu. Ignore it, we can't.

And before the younger man could say another world, the Grand Master left him in the room, alone with his thoughts.

-Aaah, I'm bored!- cried Ahsoka, after she flopped on the couch in the living room. Anakin looked at her with amusement.

-What, wanna to come back on the battlefield so bad?- he joked.

-No, it's just…- Ahsoka sighed- I want to do something, but different from fighting…

-You have to be patient, Snips- reminded her Anakin. 'Like you ever are…', she looked at him- the adventure won't just pop out from the corner…

Oh, he was so wrong.

They heard a knock on the door.

-Go open it- murmured Anakin, keeping his gaze on his datapad.

-Alright… it's open!- shouted Ahsoka loudly, and smirked, when she saw him jumping with shock.

Anakin sent her a disapproving look.

-What?- she asked innocently.

The person who knocked appeared to be Obi-wan himself, as he walked through the front door.

-Oh, you're all here… that's good- he seemed happy, and sat on the couch.

-What brings you here?- asked Anakin finally lifting his gaze from the screen. Ahsoka just

listened.

-I've heard that you're free of any assignments, so I wondered if you would like to go with me to Alderaan?

-And what brings you to Alderaan, master? As I heard there weren't any complications, or maybe you wanna get some vacation, huh?- Anakin as usual didn't treat the whole situation seriously.

-No- Obi-wan stayed serious, which made him wondering what's going on.- as you've probably heard… Duchess Satine is dead- it was hard for him to say it out loud, so they kept silent- however, she left me a note… she wanted me to inform someone about her death.

-And you want to do this so bad because…- began Anakin.

-…because- Obi-wan continued- she meant a lot to Satine…

-So it's she?- asked Ahsoka.

-Yes. Do anyone of you want to go with me?

-I'm in!- shouted Ahsoka- it's so boring in here!...- she complained.

-Well, actually, Snips, we should train a little bit- started Anakin, but she cut him off.

-What? So while ago you were just staring at your datapad, and now, when adventure is waiting, you suddenly seem to remember about our training session?- snapped Ahsoka.

-Wait… you remember about that? And you didn't tell me earlier?- asked Anakin. Ahsoka send him a glare saying 'you seriously thought I would do that?', and then grinned.

Obi-wan coughed, reminding them that he was still in the room.

-If you're finished… well, Anakin, I guess that you're defeated, so… we'll see each others tomorrow on the landing platform!- he smiled and walked out of the dorm. Satisfied, Ahsoka leaned back on the couch.

Anakin groaned.

**OK, I know it's pretty short, but that's only the beginning… It'll get better, I promise! Now, about the story, next chapter will be mostly, if not all, about Baylee, and who she is *mystery…* Also, I know that Anakin and Ahsoka shouldn't exactly be in this story, but I SOOOO love them, and their brother/sister father/daughter relationship, that I needed to post them here *smiles sheepishly* PLEEEEEEEASE REEEEEWIEV!**

**See ya, guys! **


	2. A life full of secrets

2.A life full of secrets

(Baylee's P.O.V.)

Ok, first of all, it wasn't _my_ fault that this mixture exploded. I just mixed some liquids and… boom! Suddenly, there was smoke all around the classroom, and the teacher ordered evacuation. Outside, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the headmaster, meanwhile talking about some _danger for everyone in the building _and _listening to the teachers_… But, hey, is it my fault that I'm so bad from Science? No! Apparently, this woman can't understand that.

So now, I'm standing alone at the school corridor, waiting for headmaster to ask me in. It wasn't my first situation like that. I have been brought in front of the headmaster many times, 'cause there were always weird things happening around me. Like those broken windows. Then, of course, nobody knew it was my fault, but… I just felt it. It happened, when the teacher was shouting at us, about our marks and all. I got angry at her, we were already working really hard! I clenched my hands into a fists and… the glass just broke. I heard screams and everybody was scared, but… only my teacher got hurt. It was like… somehow the pieces of glass were flying directly on her. And were carried by me.

Why I was even in this school? Maybe if my mother really cared for me, she wouldn't sent me here. _,,You're special, honey. And that's why we can't live together". _That's what she always told me, when I got to see her, And last time, it was almost ten years ago.

When I was two years old, she sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, but from time to time, I were allowed to see her. Then, nine years later, it came this school. To my surprise, it was chosen by my mum, and she paid for that. Well, there was no problem with money, because she- I mean _we – _were very rich.

My father… I never knew him. And it's not like we just haven't met- I have _no _clue who he is, how does he look like, what's his name… Ha, better, from what my mother told me, he may not even know that I exist!

I think that he fought in some war… She always talked about how I was acting just like him. But she definitely didn't like it, 'cause she was all against killing and those kind of things. It sometimes amused me, when I heard about the problems on our planet and like she refused to do anything containing death of the other people. She should stand up for them, be more aggressive, not just sit and watch them dying. But does anyone ever listen to me?

My head shot up when I heard someone calling my name.

-Please, come inside- our headmaster said standing in the open door. I swallowed and followed him inside.

This man wasn't very nice, but also not so cruel. Especially for me, because of my mother. Or rather because of who she was. He was one of the few people that knew my real family. Well, _half _ of my real family. The others just thought it were my uncle and aunt.

-Take a sit, Baylee…- he murmured, looking at some papers on the desk. Offering me a chair, calling me by my name… Yeah, my mum was the only thing that stopped him from throwing me out of the school many other times.

I sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. When he finally did, my face showed no emotion. I was good in that. The only movement I made was rolling my reddish-brown hair on my finger.

-Baylee, Baylee, Baylee…- he sighed- what do I have to do with you?

_Please, throw me out, throw me out, throw me out of this school!, _I repeated in my mind. It may sounds weird, but it was my biggest wish. Apart from this one to have a normal family.

However, I knew I will never happen.

-Alright, you will write me for tomorrow: ,,I won't ignore the teacher's orders again". Let it be… hundred times.

Like I haven't already knew the punishment. Maybe if I was some normal, typical student, that'll be three hundred times… Maybe even four.

The head master tried to send me a glare 'that's only because I like you'. But for me, it certainly said:

,,Because your mother is Duchess Satine Kryze".

**Well… that's second chapter. I know it didn't come out very well and again it's really short… I'm still starting to learn how to write fan fictions. Sorry.**

**In the next chapter, the headmaster gets to know about Satine's death and Jedi arrive on Alderaan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or it's characters.**

**PLEASE review! Until next time, bye!**


	3. Metings and mysteries

and mysteries.

(Third person P.O.V.)

The headmaster of Alderaan Academy sat beside his desk, tapping it with his finger. In front of him, there sat two people, man with a strain face, and a woman, who's eyes were red and bloodshot. Obviously, she had been crying. The man, her husband, took hold of her hand.

-Well… first of all, I'm truly sorry for your loss- headmaster bowed his head- however, I don't think that passing this information to young Baylee is a good idea…

People in front of him looked at each other.

-B-but…- the woman started shakily- if she gets to know that we're not her real aunt and uncle, she'll realize, that Satine is her only family… I-I mean was her only family…

The headmaster shook his head.

-No… I'm afraid each of this information can noticeably lower her marks, which are already not that good… That's a pity, she seems like a very ambitious girl!...

-She is, headmaster, she is- the man sighed- just like her mother…

There were a few minutes of silence.

-Don't worry- he smiled at them sadly- we'll make sure that none of this horrible news were passed to Baylee- he promised, but the girl's 'aunt' still wasn't convinced.

-Honey…- her husband started- I think the headmaster knows better about those kind of things. Let him made this decision…

The woman just shook her head as 'yes'. They thanked him and walked out of the office.

The headmaster wasn't a bad person. He just didn't want the poor girl to suffer more than she already had. Living without parents… horrible. On the other hand, he was happy that he could so easily convince her fake parents to his idea.

However, what he didn't know, was that his next opponents, which were coming with the same problem, aren't going to give up so easily…

(Obi-wan's P.O.V.)

We landed in front of the school on the small platform. I can call it 'landing', because it was me, who flew the ship. If it had been Anakin, I'm sure it wouldn't end as nice as it has.

The building wasn't high, but quite long and it was almost impossible to find the entrance through the many trees around. When we finally did, the school corridors seemed totally empty. At some point, I was glad; Jedi in school obviously wouldn't go past unnoticed. However, now there was nobody who could guide us to the main teacher's office.

-Do we know where to find the headmaster?- Ahsoka asked, looking around.

-Unfortunately, no- I informed her- let's look for the plan of this building…

Anakin and Ahsoka walked right, while I walked left. There were many certificates and diplomas on the walls, but no signs of the plan.

I was about to turn around the corner, when something, or rather someone, ran into me with full speed.

I stopped myself from falling with the Force, but the person fell down. It was the girl, she had long, reddish-brown hair, similar to mine, and was dressed in the school uniform.

When she slowly looked up and our eyes met, I suddenly felt something shifted in the force. It was quick, almost unnoticeable, but… I felt very strong. Like two things clasped together… well, it was weird.

The girl's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

-Oh my, I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just late for the lessons, and…- she stopped, when she noticed my lightsaber, and her eyes went wide.

I can't understand why people act like that when they realize that we're Jedi.

I smiled at her loss of words.

-Well? You said that you were late- I reminded her. It took her another few seconds to catch the meaning of my words.

-Oh, right! Yes! I'm sorry again!- she said quickly, then ran past me.

-Hey, wait! Could you tell me the way to the headmaster's office?!

-Upstairs, first door on the right!- she shouted over her shoulder and smiled, then disappear behind the corner.

I shook my head with amusement and went to get Anakin and his Padawan with me. But one thing didn't let me calm down. And I knew which.

When she smiled, at one short second, she reminded me of Satine.

(Baylee's P.O.V.)

-Baylee! You are called to the principal's office!

'And what have I done this time?...'

I quickly walked the distance through the corridors. When I reached the door, I could hear some muffled voices inside. One of them I recognized as a headmaster's. Taking deep breath, I opened the door. Inside, apart from the main teacher, there were three people: a female togruta, a human male, and… the Jedi I bumped into on the corridor.

Oh, shit.

I couldn't be called here because of that, could I? It wasn't a big deal, besides, he didn't seemed very angry then, as well as now. Now, he looked rather… sad?

I carefully walked up to the only desk in the room. This time, nobody mentioned me to sit down. The silence in there filled my heart with fear.

-You wanted to see me, headmaster- I said quietly. I didn't dare to look at the others. As I noticed, those two also were Jedi.

-Baylee…- started the principal- this morning, your aunt and uncle were there. I agreed with them to not pass to you this information, but under this cisturmances, I'm afraid I have no choice…- he paused and took a very, very long breath- Baylee, your… your mother is dead…

And with that, my world collapsed.

**At first, I'm SO, SO SORRY for not updating for about a week, but I was on a trip to Italy! 3 There was a problem with internet and I couldn't even post an author's note, sorry. I wasn't going to stop this story or anything… Anyway, I had time to write a lot, I just have to rewrite it on my laptop, so next chapter will be probably on Monday:). Thank you all guys SO MUCH for this reviews, it means a lot for me, I was so happy reading them! That's great how you like my story.**

**I hope I did good at Obi-wan's point of view in this chapter, 'cause it's the first time I did this. Next chapter, the characters are dealing with all the facts… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or it's characters.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Bye! **


	4. Weird feelings

feelings

(Obi-wan's P.O.V.)

I watched as Baylee's face scrunched in pain, and the next second she was out of the room. So she was this girl which bumped into me on the corridor! And Satine was her… mother? Mother?! That explains why Baylee reminded me so much of her. But suddenly, I felt… betrayed.

For Force's sake, I loved her! And she loved me too, just as she said few seconds before her death, but now, I wasn't so sure about this words. Why didn't she tell me she had a daughter? Right, that's kinda obvious, so why she still acted like she had feelings for me?

-H-how… how many people knew that she was Duchess Satine's daughter?- I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

-You didn't know about it, did you?- a small smile appeared on the headmaster's face- only a few members of her family knew, along with the girl's fake parents and us… she needed us to know, because she paid for this school…

-So… what's gonna happen now? When there's nobody to pay for that?- Anakin asked. As I sensed, he and Ahsoka were also shocked by the fact that Satine had a daughter, but not so much as me. They were rather shocked by Baylee's reaction, but how can a teenage girl act, when she looses her mother?

-I know, I already thought about that- he admitted- and the situation isn't good. Her 'parents' are not rich enough to cover the costs… Of course, in this kind of situation, we could let her learn here for free, but… we have too much spending to do it now. I'll need to think of that…- he mentioned the other papers on the desk.

We smiled in acknowledgment, then bowed and walked out of the room.

It wasn't long before I heard Anakin's voice in my head. Apparently, he did it because of Ahsoka, she didn't knew about my… interest in Satine. That's weird, who would think he'll miss an opportunity to make fun of his old master.

'So, Master… your girlfriend cheated on you?'- he said in amused tone.

'I don't see why you would think that this fact has any meaning to me… and again, she's _not _my girlfriend!... I mean she wasn't…'- I added quietly. I still couldn't deal with the fact that she was gone…

'C'mon, Obi-wan! I know you too well! I could feel your emotions, there, in the office…'

Oh, dear, was I really _that _loud?

'Yes, you were…'- he replied, hearing my own thoughts. Again.

'Oh, shut up, Anakin!'- I shouted, then focused on putting my mental shields up, so he won't do this again.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about this girl, and her situation. What was going to happen now? Will they still keep her here? I hope she won't do anything stupid, like many teenagers those times…

That's when I made up in my mind:

-Anakin? Go to the ship and wait for me. I… I need to find this girl…

(Baylee's P.O.V.)

'your mother is dead… dead… _dead_…'

Those words rang in my head as I ran through the corridors to the main exit. Nobody could knew where I was going.

Five years ago, when I came to this school, I felt so… different from everybody. That's when I found this little garden behind the school. Technically, it was forbidden for students to go there, but I didn't care. Besides, I was good at sneaking out.

So, that's where I ran. And only when I got there, I finally collapsed on my knees and buried my face in my hands, crying.

She couldn't be dead, it… it was impossible! My mother was the only family I had! They thought I didn't knew, that my aunt and uncle were only my mother's friends, not a real family… Suddenly I felt so alone in the world.

My head snapped up when I heard footsteps. Behind me, there was standing this Jedi. We seemed to be bumping into each other quite often lately…

I quickly stood up and wiped away my tears.

-How did you find me?- I blurted out, forgetting that I was talking to a Jedi master.

-With the Force. Besides, your presence is really strong…- he replied, but barely smiled.

I sighed and sat on the only bench in the garden, and he followed me.

-By the way, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi…

-Baylee… Kryze- I said, and noticed that he flinched at the sound of my surname- I heard about you, once- I admitted.

It was true. When I was six and visiting my mum, for the last time, to be honest, she let me watch HoloTV on her big screen. While I was flipping through the canals, with the excitement right for the little child, mum suddenly told me to stop on some news. She said that she needed to watch that. It was probably because of her politician work. Anyway, he was there, and they mentioned his name.

It may be strange how I remember things from so much time ago, but well… I remember every single moment with my mum.

Obi-wan didn't comment my words, and I guessed it was because of modesty. Instead, he started another topic.

-I'm here to tell you, that we brought here this news only because of your… _mother's_ own request- I noticed how he spelled the word 'mother'- if it depended on me, I would never pass you this information…

-What do you mean by 'my mother's own request'?...- I asked.

-She left me a note…- he said slowly, as if he feared my reaction to this words.

She left _him _a note? And what did he had to do with her death? Through all the times I was with her, I never heard her talking about Obi-wan Kenobi.

-Why would she do that?- I still didn't get it.

-I… I don't really know how to explain this to you…- he said in a weird voice, so I decided to not push the topic. Instead, I asked:

-You know how mum died?

Obi-wan strained a little, then replied-…yes. She… she was killed by a Sith, Darth Maul- those words shocked me.

-Siths are those… bad force users, right? But… what a Sith would do at our planet? I thought mum tried to keep Mandalore neutral and away from war…- personally, I never agreed with that. But who knows, maybe through this all five years I had been here, some things changed.

-I'm afraid that Sith being on your planet had something to do with politics…

-I knew it!- suddenly, I felt angry with her- she always had those peace idealities… and now because of them, she's dead!- tears filled my eyes again.

-I don't think she died exactly because of _that_…- he stopped, and finally something clicked in my mind.

-You were there? When it happened?- I asked, but it didn't sound like a question. Obi-wan had hurt written all around his face.

-That Sith and I had some… past issues. He was with group of the terrorists, called Death Watch, which wanted Satine's death and take over Mandalore, but Maul… he also wanted revenge on me, he… he tortured her. When I didn't let my anger take over me, she killed her with his lightsaber… I find it absolutely fair, if you blame me for her death… I myself do that…

I didn't reply, just weighed his words. Why this Sith had to kill _her _to mentally torture Obi-wan? And again, what my mother had to do with him? For some reason, I didn't feel angry at him. He must have done everything he could to 'not let his anger take over him', like he said, 'cause my mother's death obviously touched him. The only question is, why?

-And how did you even know she needed help?

-She send a message…- he said simply.

-But I don't understand… why wouldn't she contact her family? Me?

He let himself crack a small smile.

-Well, this situation was rather for a Jedi, not a young girl…

-Then I wish I was a Jedi…- I joked bitterly, leaving 'a young girl' without comment.

He then looked at me curiously and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but just murmured- never mind…

-What?...- I was starting to get suspicious. He sighed.

-Baylee, I don't know how is it even possible, but… has anybody ever told you that you were Force-sensitive?...

**Muahahaha, I love to stop at so mystery moments! *evil smile* Anyway, that's my longest chapter, YAY! Chapter five is still in progress, and it'll be up soon, but I'm starting school in less than two weeks, so I don't know how often I'll be update then, sorry. In the next chapter… no, I'm not telling. I'll just say that Baylee still doesn't know anything, but Obi-wan starts to match some facts and past events together…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters.**

**Bye, guys! **


	5. Need of trust

of trust

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

I knew something was up from the moment I saw my master walking to the ship. Not alone, but with this girl… Satine's daughter. This time, I decided to let him talk first.

-Anakin, this is… Baylee Kryze, as you heard earlier. Baylee, that's Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and my former apprentice.

The girl looked at me shyly and a little confused, but tried to form a smile.

-Hi- she said in quiet, but confident voice.

-Nice to meet you- I also smiled. I just hope she didn't saw this untrusting stare I gave her when she approached.

-Let's go back home, shall we?- Obi-wan asked, mentioning us inside the ship and along giving me this 'we need to talk' look. Not this one meaning I did something again, but that he had some problem, which was rare.

Ahsoka was sitting in the co-pilot's, waiting for us. She raised an eye marking at the sight of Baylee, but didn't said anything, like she suspected a situation like that.

-This is Ahsoka, my padawan- I introduced her and explained quickly- padawan is a learner…

She greeted Ahsoka, then send me a glare saying 'I'm not that dumb, you know'. I just looked away.

-We're starting? Master, you're piloting this time- Ahsoka broke the science.

-No, Snips… you will fly the ship, me and Obi-wan… need to talk- I explained.

-Oh, okay- she shrugged, then sat proudly in the main pilot's seat.

-Just don't blow up the ship- I joked.

-Ha ha, very funny…

Obi-wan walked out with me, earlier telling Baylee to stay with my padawan. We went into some of the few rooms on the Twilight, and closed the door. The look in my eyes probably begged for answers itself, so Obi-wan answered:

-She is Force-sensitive.

My eyes widened.

-What?... I mean… how? Because… well…- I was in a lack of words.

-Can't you feel it?- he looked at me suspiciously.

I closed my eyes and focused on the Force presences around. There was Snips, yes, and Obi-wan… but his presence seemed so…wide. Finally I realized that there was the third, but it was just so similar to Obi-wan's, that I took them as one at first. Were they connected or something?

-Master, you're right, but… she feels almost totally like you… why?- his mental shields tightened, yet on the face he seemed… scared.

And, oh Force, I already knew what he had on mind.

-…Wow- I breathed out the only word that came to my mouth- I didn't knew you from that side, Master…

-Anakin, it was only one time…- he said annoyed, now looking a little ashamed. I grinned at him, then went serious again.

-Surely you're gonna tell her?

-Of course not- he replied casually.

-What?- his words shocked me- Obi-wan, this girl just lost her mother and probably thinks she is all alone on the world, you… you just have to tell her!

My former master rolled his eyes, but I could sense he was stressed.

-Anakin, don't you understand? If she gets to know the bond between us will just get stronger and then the Council will obviously find out…

-Well, Master Yoda will found even if you won't do this!- I said sarcastically and he sighed.

-You can't tell anybody, Anakin, please- Obi-wan asked with hopeful look in his eyes.

-You can trust me, Master- I put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. He returned it.

-Ah, and you know what, Obi-wan? …She has your eyes!...- I smirked and walked out, pretending not to notice his killing glare.

(Obi-wan's P.O.V.)

We walked back to the cockpit, to find my… _daughter _chatting with Ahsoka. Talking about Ahsoka, I think I could trust her enough to tell her sometime too. Or maybe I could ask Anakin to do that… No, I'll do it myself, I decided, imagining Anakin having a fantastic opportunity to make fun of me.

-And what if they won't agree to train me? I thought that Jedi are taken to the Temple at very young age…- I heard Baylee asking Ahsoka.

-They will- Anakin cut in- the took me in when I was nine years old…

-Yeah, but I'm _sixteen_- she looked at him helplessly.

-Don't worry- she turned her head to me at the sound of my voice and I could finally see her for longer. She had face after her mother, but, Anakin was right, eyes after me. And her hair were also like mine, maybe a tone lighter- I'll make sure they'll take you…

-Thanks- she smiled at me, and again, I saw Satine.

-Guys…- Ahsoka brought our attention- we're coming out of hyperspace.

**Okay, that's a quite boring chapter, but they finally know that Baylee is Obiwan's daughter. I decided to make it in Anakin's pov 'cause there will be some things with him in later chapters and important things will happen. But there's long long time to wait. ****Next chapter, they meet with the Council and they decide what to do about Baylee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	6. Quick confrontation

confrontation

(Baylee's P.O.V.)

-So you're really Duchess Satine's daughter?

-Yes…- I repeated for, like, seventh time in that meeting. This bald Jedi was starting to annoy me. His name was Mace Windu, I think.

-Master Windu… I think she already confirmed it enough times- Obi-wan cut in. I was grateful for his support, because, like he promised, he was doing everything to convince the Council- now, let's concentrate on the main problem: can she be trained?

-Well, she _is _Force-sensitive- started Windu- but she's also sixteen years old already. You know that Jedi should be trained from very young age…

-And Anakin?- he asked again- if you took him, I don't see why there can't be an exception for her?...

-Obi-wan, we all know _why _Skywalker was taken in…

'No, I don't', I wanted to say, but decided it wasn't a good time for questions. Obi-wan and Windu were sharing a little stare contest, but it ended almost as soon as it started.

Well… she didn't have any time to make serious attachments, while living away from her family…

-I've last seen my mother ten years ago…- I muttered, and quickly regretted, it, 'cause now all eyes were turned on me.

-However, I can feel that her death affected you- another Jedi master said. It was a togruta female, but I didn't know her name. She looked at me, expecting an answer, even if it wasn't a question.

-It… it was just because this information came so quickly- I tried to find the right words- I mean… I really haven't any contact with her since I was six years old… but this doesn't matter… she's dead now, right?- I added, maybe too bitterly. She didn't comment my words.

-And your father?- asked, again, Master Windu.

-I never knew him…- my voice was almost a whisper.

The room went silent, the only noise were speeders behind the window passing by. I was carrying my gaze from one member of the Council to another, trying to figure out what's on their minds. They kept their heads down, but I had a feeling that there's some sort of communication going on between them. Finally, this little, green Jedi with long ears, who hasn't said a word in those meeting, spoke.

-Hmm… your future, clouded it is, because of your past- he said, closing his eyes. I shot a quick glance at Obi-wan, who, for the first time, didn't look so confident-… but trained, you can be…

I saw from their expressions that not every Council member was happy about that decision, but they didn't object. I, on the other hand, felt like a giant weight has been taken off my shoulders. I was mostly happy because I finally had a home; the Force I was 'sensitive' to, hasn't given me any signals yet.

-In the Temple, for the first weeks, you will stay- he paused for a second- Master Kenobi, take her as a Padawan, you will…

-Yes, Master Yoda- Obi-wan agreed, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, and stood up to stand next to me.

-Thank you… Master…- I added quickly.

-You are dismissed- Master Windu said through gritted teeth, and even without the force I could tell, he certainly _wasn't _happy.

And it somehow brought me an evil satisfaction.

(Ahsoka's P.O.V.)

My Master hasn't been acting like himself lately. At all. He still walks around with those confused expression. Like he was busy thinking at something, something important.

Wait… my Master was actually thinking at something, not just being reckless like always? Yep, he certainly wasn't right.

-Something troubles you, Skyguy?- I asked with concern. He was sitting on the couch in our shared quarters.

-No, I was just… thinking…- the same answer as always.

-Right… I think I'll go to Master Kenobi and ask if they accepted Baylee in…- '… and to see if maybe Obi-wan can bring something out of you…', I added in my mind.

-Sure, Snips…- his voice got to me as I was walking through the door.

I didn't have to look for them long. When I reached Master Kenobi's quarters, they were also just walking up to it, probably back from the Council meeting.

Obi-wan bowed his head and Baylee smiled at me.

-Hello- I greeted- so… how did it go with the Council? Did they agreed to train you?- the last question I addressed to Baylee.

-Yes, they did!- I could feel her excitement through the Force.

-Really?- I was happy, but also shocked- how did you convince them?

-Well… let's say that being on the council has it's advantages- Obi-wan smirked- Baylee is now my Padawan.

-That's really great!- I exclaimed- so, what do you say if I'll show you the training room- I turned to her.

-Umm… I don't really know how to use a light saber…- Baylee murmured.

-Don't worry! You will learn that in time, c'mon!- I catched her arm, dragging her in the right direction.

Before we walked out, I quickly reached to Obi-wan in the Force and said:

-'Talk to Anakin… I think something's bothering him…'

**And… that's the sixth chapter. The part with the council isn't so great, I don't like to write those kind of things…**

**Again, THANK YOU ALL GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! That's an amazing feeling when you read all those 'I love your story' or 'Can't wait for more'! It's really motivating!**

**Soooo… review and tell what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (although I wish I had****)**

**Goodbye, 'til next time!**


	7. Long hidden secret

hidden secret

(Anakin's P.O.V)

Tell him. You _have_ to!

Are you crazy? That's still too risky…

But he's your _master_! Anyway, he also has a secret… a secret daughter.

I sighed in frustration. It was like two little Anakins were arguing inside my head. Each of them as stubborn as me, of course.

I know I should tell him, but how? 'Hey, Master, you know, I have wife!' For Force's sake, he was my best friend, a brother, almost like a father to me! He trained me for all those years, to be a perfect Jedi (which I obviously wasn't), and now, he gets to know that I not only broke the Code, but even didn't tell him about it! Well, I have to say that the fact he had a daughter didn't overjoyed me at first too, but that was different. He didn't knew either. Besides, Satine was rather someone from his past, and Obi-wan Kenobi rarely talked about his past.

Maybe now, he won't be so disappointed in me about breaking the Code. But he'll be upset, and wondering, why didn't I told him earlier? The truth is… Obi-wan just seemed too strict to the rules for me. He very much respected the Jedi code. But on the other hand how could a friend like him betray me? Why didn't I tell him earlier?

I was such an idiot.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. And there, stood the last person I wished to be here.

-Obi-wan!- I stammered- w-what brings you here?...

-Hello, Anakin. Ahsoka told me you had a problem… maybe you want to talk?- he asked sitting on the couch.

-Yeah… I-I need to tell you something, Master- I swallowed.

He's gonna _kill _you!, one of my annoying-selfs announced.

No, he's gonna listen to you and he'll _understand_, argued the second one.

-I fully understand if you are going to be mad at me Master…

-Anakin, I'm not your master anymore- Obi-wan sighed with amusement.

-I know, just an old habit- I smiled weakly.

Don't change the topic!, my mind screamed at me.

-Well… it's just, when you got to know that Baylee is your daughter and you actually broke the code…- I smiled sheepishly for him to not feel hurt-… you weren't afraid to told me about it. You trusted me… And you still can, but I don't fell like I deserve it. 'Cause… few years ago, I didn't trust you, Master…

Obi-wan listened carefully, trying to find the real meaning of my words.

-What do you mean, Anakin?- he asked finally.

-I was meaning to tell you that… I have a wife.

Silence met my words, but I closed my eyes, fearing to see the reaction or look on Obi-wan's face. But his hand on my shoulder forced me to look up on him.

In his eyes I saw forgiveness.

-Anakin…- he sighed- although I feel a little sadness that you didn't trust me earlier, I respect that you are doing it now. You know you can always trust me, no matter how strict to the rules I seem… well, you know that I am really not- he chuckled, probably thinking about Baylee.

Before he could object, I brought him in a brotherly hug.

-I'm sorry, Obi-wan. I should knew- we quickly broke apart. I was ashamed but also felt a huge relief that I finally could share this secret with him- do I need to tell you who is it?...

-You know, Anakin, I'm pretty capable of figuring out myself- he send me a glare and I smiled sheepishly.

-Now, I only have to tell Ahsoka…

-Good luck with that- Obi-wan laughed- you're gonna need it…

-I know- I sighed.

I didn't think about it earlier, but telling Ahsoka is probably going to be even harder. As her master, I shouldn't be doing something like that, giving her bad example. But she was like my little sister and, as Obi-wan, she had to know.

Suddenly, his comlink beeped. Obi-wan answered the call and we were surprised to hear Master Windu.

-Master Kenobi, there's a important Council meeting now. You have to be here!

-Right- Obi-wan answered in a formal tone and stood up, ready to switch off the comlink.

-Wait! Is there Skywalker with you?

I raised my eyebrows at Obi-wan.

-Well, actually, yes, he is…

-Bring him with you!- Windu ordered. I was shocked how stressed he sounded.

-Master Windu, what's going on?

-That's an emergency. The Chancellor has been kidnapped.

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a little writers block****. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Anyway, in this chapter we're slowly coming into ROTS. And yes, it's gonna be it's AU. I may change some things a little and Ahsoka never left the order( I don't like this story anyway. For me it doesn't make sense, I mean, this royal Bariss we see** **in earlier episodes suddenly becomes bad? It looks like they just had to get rid of Ahsoka somehow and came up with this ridiculous idea. Of course no offense if you liked it). This story is also starting to focus on the other characters, so summary may change. But don't worry there will be still a lot of Baylee!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or any of it's characters.**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and see ya later!**


	8. It can't be true

can't be true

(Baylee's P.O.V.)

(about 3 months later)

So, that's how it is when you're becoming a Jedi at the wrong age: you have to spent all your time at the library, studying, and when there's finally an occasion to go on the mission, they say you can't go, 'cause it's too dangerous. All right, maybe I wasn't so disappointed about that (I'm still learning how to fight), but it was my Master who had to go rescue the Chancellor. It had been almost 3 months that they are gone, so I had to train with the class of Padawans instead.

It seems that Ahsoka is even more furious than me, because Anakin, and the whole Council didn't let her go either. And it was me, who has to listen to her complaining about that.

-Uhh, I'm so mad at them! I'm not a little kid anymore, they should have let me go! Anakin is being over protective again…

-You're not the only one who had to stay in the Temple- I reminded her, like, hundredth time.

-Yeah, but you know…I mean no offense, but I'm a lot more experienced than you… I have been in situations like that!...

I decided to change the subject to calm her a little.

-By the way, don't you think that's troubling? That the war has come even here, to Coruscant?- I asked, remembering that our Masters are probably over here right now, fighting in space. If they're not dead. There had already been gossips that General Skywalker is dead, but Ahsoka didn't believe them, saying that she would have felt it. However, I could see the worry on her face.

-You're right- she replied- but if they win, it may also mean that the war is over soon- she smiled at me, trying to lighten the mood.

Ahsoka's the same age as me, so we're training in one group. Although I'm still much worse than the rest of them, Master Sinube says that I'm doing very good as for someone who has never had a lightsaber in hand. Like it's somehow in my blood.

In hand to hand combat I'm doing better, but we rarely do that at the lessons. Instead, me and Ahsoka sometimes spare in the training rooms. I don't feel like I could ever beat her…

On the other hand, things like history classes or meditating are horrible. The first kinda reminds me of lessons in the Alderaan Academy, which were extremely boring. And so are those here. About meditating… well, Force is something new and quite interesting to me, but despite that, just sitting and trying to 'reach it' is not so exciting.

I learned that there can be bonds in the Force, which you can form with another Force-sensitive person, who is close to you. If it's really strong, you can even communicate through it. Ahsoka has this kind of bond with her Master, but it's normal for the Padawans and their mentors. What is weird, is that my bond with Master Kenobi is already quite strong, and we even haven't got time to meditate together!

-Maybe you're somehow… related to him?- suggested Ahsoka one time, while we were sitting in the mess hall- 'cause you know… people have special bonds when they are family… I know Master Plo has something like that with his relative, Sha Koon- she explained. Ahsoka earlier told me about her friendship with Plo Koon, he was the one to bring her here from Shili. But on the comment about me and Obi-wan being family, I snorted.

-Oh, please… that's ridiculous! Although I still don't know what he has to do with my mum, it's just… impossible! She has never talked about someone like him, I remember.

-But… maybe she didn't want you to know? Mandalore is neutral, so it was rare for Jedi to look for a Force-sensitive child there…- she kept going.

-So? He would have tell me, if we were cousins or something…- in the Archives, where I remembered to read about him, I found out that he was from planet Stewjon. Far away from Mandalore.

-You know you kinda look like him? I mean your eyes and…

-Oh, stop it! Now you're exaggerating!- I snapped at her. Ahsoka lowered her head and started to dig in her food, but I could see a smirk forming on her face. I just shook my head.

On the next day we received the news that Republic had win the battle over Coruscant, and our Masters rescued the Chancellor. While there, Count Dooku was killed by Master Skywalker. Ahsoka was really happy and almost bounced when we managed to sneak into the transport that was going to pick them all up near the Senate building.

-Geez, calm down or they will find us!- I hissed, but smiled anyway. We've hidden in some smile drawer at the end of the transport.

I felt when the ship stopped and we carefully looked outside. All the Senators and other people crawled near the entrance, so we had to sit and wait for a while. Finally, there were only our Masters left. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as they bickered how many times they saved each other lives. Of course, Anakin won.

But he didn't came into the transport, walking in the direction of the Senate instead. Ahsoka, wanting to meet with her Master, stood up before I could stop her. I had no other choice than follow her.

Just as we showed up, Obi-wan turned around from the door. Seeing us, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

-Oh… hello, young ones- the amusement twinkled in his eyes- I assume you didn't pay for the ticket?

-Hello Master…-we murmured.

-Congratulations with the mission!...- Ahsoka tried to convince him.

-Well, thank you… if you want to catch up with Anakin I suggest you hurry up- he slightly gestured to the closing doors.

-Oh!- Ahsoka gasped, and the next second she was out, running down the long, red carpet. I chuckled.

-Come on, let's sit- Obi-wan gestured to the two seats near the window. We walked up here.

-How has your training been going?- he asked- I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but is was an urgent situation. We should knew that they'll try to capture him again…

-The Separatists had already captured the Chancellor one time?- I asked.

-They tried, but fortunately we were able to stop them. I needed to go undercover then…

I sensed his emotions about that situation and they weren't all nice, so I didn't push the subject.

-Well… the Masters say that I'm doing pretty good with training- I replied his previous question- Master Sinube even thinks that I'm learning really fast how to use a lightsaber, like 'I have it in blood' or something…- that was exactly what he said.

-That's great- Obi-wan gave me a smile, but there was something strange in his expression.

-Are you okay, Master?- I asked, concerned.

-I'm fine Baylee, just… tired after the mission…

-You should rest- I suggested, as we were already walking up the Temple steps after the ride.

-No… first, I need to make report to the Council. Anakin luckily avoided it, as always- he rolled his eyes.

-Well… at least you have only good news for them- I smirked, trying to lighten his mood.

-Duty comes first…- he sighed smiling at me. I smiled back, and he walked away to the Council chambers, as I headed to our quarters.

Obi-wan was really tired, so I let him rest when he got back, but he promised that we'll spare tomorrow. It was already dark outside, when I decided to take a short walk around the Temple. I noticed how beautiful city looked in the night, and from the height of this building, it was amazing.

I walked alongside the wide windows, when I felt someone's strong, painful emotions. They were coming closer as I walked. Finally, near one of the windows, I noticed somebody in the curled position. The person had white and blue headtails… it was Ahsoka!

She sat, arms wrapped around her legs and head bowed down, her shoulders shaking slightly. Was she crying?

-Ahsoka? What happened?- I rushed to her and sat down. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

-He… he never told me…-she choked out.

-But who?- I completely didn't know what she was talking about.

-I-I trusted him… and I thought that he trusted me too… but he didn't…

-Can you please tell me what's going on?- I was starting to get stressed. She took a shaky breath.

-A-Anakin and Senator Amidala are married…

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh, I'm so proud of that chapter and it was so cool writing it! I hope you guys also liked it. (two and a half pages! yay!) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**See you later!**


	9. Why?

?

(Anakin's P.O.V.)

Have you ever felt like you were a winner, but screwed up at the same time? Like you technically should be happy, but you're angry at the same time? Well, I was angry.

At myself.

Good news: I'm gonna be a father! Bad news: Ahsoka saw me and Padme together. I didn't even have time to get to her and explain, she ran away so fast. But the hurt I saw in her eyes just after the shock, will probably hunt me forever, if I won't do something with that quickly.

I knew I should have told her earlier… But the was the mission with the Chancellor, it lasted longer the I expected… She was already mad at me that I didn't let her go. But I couldn't, what if something happened there? For example, with Dooku? He had knocked even Obi-wan out, so I don't want to think what could happen to her… I knew that Ahsoka was strong and really brave. But sometimes I still saw those little fourteen year old girl, and I just couldn't deal with the fact that, someday, she may not be strong enough and… there won't be her with me anymore.

'Where was she?...', I thought, walking into our quarters. She weren't in her room, maybe somewhere else in the Temple? 'Force, better won't she do something stupid…' It was all my fault! I would have now sat with head in my hands, but Ahsoka was there, somewhere. I needed to find her and explain. Hopefully.

She must have had completely broke down, 'cause her mental shields were down. They quickly guided me to Ahsoka. She sat near the window… there was someone with her.

Baylee, I recognised the presence, which almost matched Obi-wan's. They sat together, and Baylee had her arm around Ahsoka. They must have both felt my presence, but only my Master's daughter turned her head to me.

Baylee bit her lip, than slowly stood up and walked back to me. I saw conflict in her eyes, and I immediately realized, that she also _knew._

-Master Skywalker, I… Ahsoka told me. I-I don't really understand much, but… I won't tell anybody, I promise- she managed a smile, and somehow I knew I could trust her- you should talk with Ahsoka- her smile faded and she carefully got out of my way, than walked away.

I sat beside Ahsoka in some distance. At first there was only silence, but then I heard Ahsoka's whisper:

-Why?

I sighed.

-Snips, listen, I know it's a bad example and I shouldn't have broke the rules, but…- she cut me in mid sentence.

-You really think that I'm talking about the kriffin' rules?!- Ahsoka snapped, turning around rapidly, and I saw tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her cry, I didn't wanted it to turn out like that- I can't believe you never told me! I thought you trusted me…- she almost whispered the last part.

-Ahsoka…-I started. She wanted to turn around again, but I caught her chin and forced her to look at me- Ahsoka, don't you _ever_ think that I don't trust you… Snips, I trust you with my life!

-That's what you always say…- she huffed-'_I trust you!_'… But Padme _is _a part of your life, and you never told me about her… Why?- she asked again the same question. The one that I didn't know the answer to.

-I… I don't know, Snips, it's just… The weight of this whole thing was too much for me. When we got married, we decided to not tell anybody… But I didn't suspected that, someday, there will be a person in my life who I could share this secret with…

-Does anybody else know?- she asked quietly.

-Yes… Obi-wan- I told her- but I have told him just before those mission. Ahsoka, I was going to tell you too, I swear!

She was silent for a moment, like rethinking something.

-So… if it was supposed to be a secret, why would you decide to tell us? Now?- she asked. In her tone I caught something what sounded like unbelieving. Ahsoka was right, why would I tell them…

I know why. But she doesn't. She _can't _know. I don't think Obi-wan would mind if she knew, but it was just the fact of a secret. He was keeping mine, I needed to keep his.

Not answering was a bad idea.

-Well… I knew it- Ahsoka's voice got to me- the fact that even Obi-wan broke the rules finally got you the confidence to do it, huh?...

-Snips, I don't need any confidence to… wait, _what_?!

Did she just said that Obi-wan broke the rules?

When Ahsoka turned her gaze to me, despite huge sadness, there was a glimpse of amusement in her eyes.

-Skyguy, I'm not blind, you know…- the fact that she used my nickname lightened my mood a little bit- you two seriously thought hat I didn't notice? They've got the same eyes, besides, there's also the same force presence…

-And the red hair- I added jokingly. We both laughed.

Ahsoka stopped and looked into my eyes.

-Will you forgive me?- I asked quietly.

She put on a serious face. But slowly, slowly, her expression turned into a smirking one. And before I could object, she bent forward, arms wrapped around me.

-Sure, Skyguy… just don't keep things like that from me again, okay?- she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

-I won't Snips, I promise- I hugged her back tightly- oh, and… I'm gonna be a father!

-Really? That's great!- her smile seemed to brighten up even more.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when I helped her up and we started walking to our quarters, the moon was already noticeable on the dark sky.

-Sooo… I'm gonna be aunt?- Ahsoka joked, grinning at me.

-Yeah, Snips, you'll be auntie 'Soka!...- I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulders.

It's going to be just fine.

**Hi everybody! Sorry for updating so late! I kinda lost my ideas about this story, and there was school, of course… (Worst. Timetable. Ever!) Anyway, I'm wondering about posting a clone wars fanfic with one-shots basing on the alphabet letters, but I'll need your ideas for each letter. What do you think?**

**Review! Even one word, it's really motivating! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**See you later!**


End file.
